


Triple Pilot

by edgy_butter_toast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom James (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), between keith and shiro, keith likes to talk dirty, shaith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_butter_toast/pseuds/edgy_butter_toast
Summary: Keith invites James to join him and Shiro for some quality time together.





	Triple Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven’t written fic in forever. I got into VLD like a year ago but was too shy to write anything for it. To make up for that, here’s some... Jeiro? Shaith? Ship name = ???? Anyway James/Keith/Shiro goodness. This was a lot of fun to write, hope you enjoy!

James Griffin, the Garrison’s golden boy. 

Committed to leadership and maintaining his no-nonsense attitude. Earth and everyone he cared about was in imminent danger of alien invasion. He had no time to fool around.

Yet here he was, sandwiched between two of the hottest guys at the Garrison. 

His mind reeled.  _ How did I even get here? _

In the weeks following the battle with the Galra, Keith and his team soon recovered, and as they spent more time together, James found old feelings reawakening. Feelings he wanted to stay buried inside him, now spilling out. How long had it been since he saw Keith, this man who was so much shorter than him, now able to size him up? James studied the ways Keith was different: was it his long hair, his more muscular stature? His sharper features? Was it the scar across his cheek? Or maybe it was the steady look in his eyes—eyes that were once cast perpetually downward, now looking forward in determination. 

And maybe Keith was experiencing that, too. James was surprised when Keith pulled him aside one evening and asked if he’d like to join him and Shiro in their "lovemaking," as Keith had worded it. James blushed, stating that it was unexpected, asking if something had happened to his relationship with Shiro. Were they simply bored and wanted to try something new?

_ “It’s complicated,” _ was all Keith had muttered. James scoffed in disbelief but didn't pry further. Keith and Shiro were inseparable, always together, and when they walked together they like two love interests in a film. A love that defied fate itself. What was complicated about that?  _ Or does Keith have feelings for me after all, _ James wondered with a burning face.

He didn’t get to ponder the question any further as Keith and Shiro undressing him pulled him into the present. That was all he could focus on, two pilots he admired kneeling half-naked on either side of him. James, with his thumping heart and racing mind, couldn’t coherently think. All he could do was feel, touch, and be touched.

Behind him sat Keith. He felt Keith's soft exhale against his bare neck as he left featherlight kisses down his neck, strong hands caressing his shoulders. As Keith alternating between kisses, nibbles, and licks, James prayed that he didn’t suddenly grow fangs. 

In front of him Officer Shirogane—no,  _ Shiro, _ he insisted James called him— was undressing. James marveled at Shiro's bare body, following the corded muscle of his chest down his abdomen to his hips. Scars covered his skin in cruel slashes, and in a lightheaded fever, James thought how wonderful it would be for Shiro to cover his own body in scars like that.

Keith pulled James’s face towards him and looked at him with darkened eyes. Their lips met and James allowed the feelings he kept repressed to pour out, pressing his lips, his teeth, tasting Keith thoroughly and roughly. 

Shiro, sensing the mood shifting to a fervor, leaned forward and licked and kissed James’s nipple, drawing a moan from the other man.

“Keith,” Shiro said between licks, what do you want me to do to him?”

“Anything except penetration,” He replied. “Only  _ I  _ get to fuck him properly.” At that, James felt a thrill at Keith’s possessiveness, a thrill not unlike the kind he got when soaring through the skies in a fast loop or a daring plunge. 

“Wait, safety first.”

Shiro handed them all condoms and kept a jar of lube at close reach.

Keith held Shiro in a tender embrace, removing each others’ clothes slowly, savoring the moment. There was no doubt, they were absolutely in love, James internally remarked. 

Breaking the kiss, Shiro swiped his jaw with the back of his hand and grabbed James’s ankles. His thick hands encompassed them easily, especially his new robotic arm, and pushed them apart. 

“Lean back,” Shiro said gruffly,

“Y-yes sir,” James submitted, a giddy thrill racing through his body. just to see Shiro’s reaction.  _ There. _ Shiro blushed, which was adorable, contrasting the intense lust roiling in his gaze. James would have cowered under that gaze if it weren’t for Keith pressed against his back. 

James understood why Keith loved to fuck Shiro so much at that moment. Shiro laid down between James, propping himself up on his elbows. He glanced up at James, who was surprised to see a demure look pass on Shiro’s face, a light blush still on his cheeks. Shiro was gorgeous. 

“Have you ever been sucked off before?” 

“Doubt it,” Keith answered for James, much to his chagrin.

“...No,” James admitted. 

“Hmm,” Shiro hummed, “In that case, forget the condom for now.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Shiro smirked— framing his mouth with  _ adorable _ dimples—and James felt an intense heat spread to his groin. “I’d like to make a mess of you.” And Then opened his mouth obscenely around his cock, enveloping half of it in one go. 

James gasped out in surprise and pleasure, rocking back against Keith’s chest, grateful for its sturdiness. Shiro’s mouth was hot, wet, hitting his sensitive spots, which Shiro knew how to find. When Shiro licked a broad line up his shaft, connecting his lidded gaze with James’s, James felt that he could cum just from that one look.  

Pleasure built as wet noises filled the air and James felt his head go light. Keith trailed his fingers up and down James’s abdomen, gently feeling the muscle there, becoming unbearably sensitive combined with Shiro’s rough sucking.

“Feels good?” Keith breathed into James’s ear.

“A-aah— Yes—” 

He let out a flurry of moans as Shiro rubbed his thumbs into the inside of James’s thighs, tongue stroking his length, saliva and precum mixing in a tantalizing mess. James’s hips twitched and bucked into Shiro’s mouth, every part of his body screaming with pleasure. He managed to think one coherent thought: getting fucked by Shiro and Keith at the same time was the best idea he had in years.

As Shiro brought him to his climax, James felt Keith wrap his strong arms around him, whispering tender words in his ear— _ You’re doing so well, baby; take it just like that— _ and just when he could take no more, James clasped Keith’s hand, squeezing it for dear life as he teetered on the edge, ready to release in Shiro’s mouth—

But not before Shiro pulled away, leaving James shuddering, whimpering in protest. He laid in Keith’s arms for a few moments, taking a few breaths to calm his racing heart. Shiro sat up, flushed, a satisfied expression on his face. James was painfully close to orgasm, sensitive and throbbing, and Shiro _knew_.

“Let me taste him,” Keith demanded as he cupped Shiro’s face tenderly before kissing him, tasting James’s precum on Shiro’s lips. They broke apart after a long, slow kiss, the gaze between them deep, and James felt momentarily left out. 

Keith’s eyes hungered as he turned towards James, their captivating grey-violet color intense in the dim light. He gripped James’s chin, gaze brushing over his flushed body. “Don’t worry, we aren’t finished with you.”

James was not sure what to expect as they readjusted their position, Shiro moving near the edge of the bed. He donned a condom and spread his legs for James to settle in between. 

Keith growled, “Ok, James, bend over for me.”

He obeyed and glanced up at Shiro, who was staring down at him curiously. Shiro’s dick stood erect just inches from his face, and James gulped. How was he going to fit all that in his mouth without choking to death?

“Return the favor, cadet,” Shiro ordered teasingly.

James would have responded with a  _ Yes, sir  _ if it weren’t for Shiro yanking James’s bangs and pushing his dick into James’s mouth. He gagged but marveled at how easily it slid in, slick as it was in flavored lube. By the chesty moan Shiro let out, James figured Shiro was desperate for release himself.

James may have been only experienced with giving blow jobs rather than receiving, but because of that, he had gotten rather good at giving them and desired to impress Shiro. As he bobbed his head along Shiro’s length, his heart soared: he was giving head to the most talented pilot at the Garrison. He couldn’t mess this up. James sucked Shiro off in earnest, the older officer closing his eyes, head falling back. 

“James,” Shiro commanded in a somehow steady voice, making the other man’s erection swell, “Keep-keep doing that.” Shiro began quietly but turned out to be a louder lover than expected. Sweat plastered silver hair to his forehead, and James wished he could reach up and brush it away. Shiro’s hands held James’s head in a firm placement as he released his orgasm and James saw stars. 

After a moment they changed positions again—damn, did they ever get tired? —and James found himself kneeling over Shiro's lap. James faced the older man somewhat timidly. Up close, Shiro was even more beautiful, brown eyes and dark lashes contrasting his silver hair. His scar stood out against the red that colored his cheeks, a color James found to be endearing on the captain who was stoic even in the most dangerous of battles. 

But in that close proximity to Shiro, James realized suddenly that he was being so intimate with a near stranger. Irrational worry momentarily flooded his mind with thoughts that Shiro didn't really want him like he wanted Keith, and doubted if he could pleasure him. 

It must have passed on his face unwillingly, for Shiro's brows furrowed in concern. He attempted a reassuring smile, his metallic prosthetic hand resting on James's own. "You ok? You look nervous."

"I've never done this before." 

Shiro murmured, "It's alright. This isn’t a competition," he glanced pointedly at Keith. "Relax your muscles, let go of the tension." His hand slid up James's arm, thumbing the curve of his shoulder, then trailed languidly down his back. The cold metal made James shiver. 

"Can....can I kiss you?" He blurted.

Shiro's eyes hungered and without a word he cupped James's neck, slanting their mouths together. James felt stubble scratch his chin and savored the vibration of Shiro's soft gasps against his lips. Kissing Takashi Shirogane was unlike he ever experienced; it was a delicious, addictive drink that made his head fuzzy and inhibitions dissolve. 

In his haze he felt Keith insert two lube covered fingers into his hole, muttering something along the lines of "tighter than I expected." James moaned and leaned into Shiro, gripping his broad shoulders as Keith's fingers pushed in farther.

James felt Keith shift, lining his cock up with James’s behind. “Tell me if it hurts,” he said.

With that, Keith slowly inserted his cock into James, grunting in surprise. "Damn,  _ way  _ tighter than I expected." 

"Sh-shut up-I thought I was a sexless, repressed virgin to you-" 

" _ Dildos _ " was all Keith responded with.

Before James could make a sardonic comment about why Keith would imagine him fucking himself with a dildo, Keith bucked his hips into him, letting out a deep moan. He could feel Keith's sweaty body press against his back as he bottomed out.

Shiro steadied James, tenderly kissing his forehead, who buried his face in the crook of Shiro's neck. crying out as Keith pulled back then forward again.  From this position, James felt an all-encompassing intimacy—Keith’s slow, tantalizing thrusts and Shiro’s firmness pressed against his chest, a solid warmth James didn’t think he’d ever want to leave. The tangled mess of limbs, sweat, and moans became overwhelming for James; in between these two beautiful, strong men, he felt a surge of intense, shameless giddiness: getting fucked by two people at the same time, his body felt used and loved.

As his rhythm sped up, Keith leaned close to James's ear. "You like this, don't you, James," Keith panted out, "getting fucked by us both like this, trapped between us, completely at our mercy-" 

" _ Keith- _ "

"I've always wanted you like this, bent over for me, that cute ass of yours spread open, taking me in so easily-" 

James wasn't sure if Keith was being honest or if he was just getting a kick out of tormenting him, but overstimulated and sensitive, those words sent James over the edge, and with vague annoyance, he came first, letting out a cry as he released.

Keith followed soon after. He kissed James's neck as he rode out his own orgasm, bucking his hips until he was long done and trembling.

"Good." Keith praised after a moment, breathless, and growled, "Now finish off Shiro."

In a flutter of excitement, James eagerly rubbed Shiro's erect dick to make him orgasm for the second time. How Shiro could have an orgasm so soon after his first James didn't know, but assumed Shiro was only  _ that _ much of an experienced man. 

Shiro’s thighs jerked, abs flexing as he approached his second orgasm. "James,  _ James _ ,  _ please- _ " Shiro's chest heaved as he came, bucking into James’s hand. 

They remained on that position for a few beats, shuddering and catching their breath, before moving to a dry, cool area of the bed.  The three collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap, James still between the two. He laid on his back, Keith and Shiro turning towards each other respectively, their warm breath sliding over his flushed skin. Shiro tucked his face into James’s neck as he laid his arm around both Keith and James, holding them close. Keith snuggled close to James, a smile crossing his face. 

"James."

"What?"

"You did well." Keith kissed his nose.

"Hmmm, thanks" James mumbled, embarrassed. He then added, "Too bad I didn’t get fucked by Shiro."

"Next time," Shiro offered with a drowsy voice. “You’re awfully cute, James Griffin.”

Next time for sure, James grinned to himself. Feeling safe in their arms, he allowed sleep to overcome him. 

 


End file.
